


Nervous Laughter

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: Nervous laughter is a physical reaction to stress, tension, confusion, or anxiety.
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. CONTENT WARNING

This is going to contain extremely upsetting sexual assault described in much more graphic detail than I want to write. Usually want to write. This is going to upset you. There will also a deeply upsetting element of incest, both implied and more explicit.

Take care of your mental health and do not read if graphic depictions of these situations are likely to harm you.

This is being posted to help anyone that needs it. It isn't intended to fetishise these situations.

There will be no further content warnings.

In addition to all of that. The narrative is going to be nonlinear. Which means, plainly speaking, that it's told out of chronological order and will likely be confusing to read.

I do not wish to discuss this with strangers.

If anyone is concerned for me. I am safe.

If you know me IRL and don't know what I'm coping with you may message me the usual way or talk to my husband or our girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's Spider Sense woke him up.

He was on the couch in a snuggle pile with his partner, Sam Alexander, and Sam's little sister Kaelynn. Right. They were at Sam's parents house. They'd fallen asleep binge watching watching She-ra. 

There wasn't any obvious danger. Peter went on alert and retrieved Sam's helmet and set it next to him. The only unusual thing so far was the complete absence of Sam's dad. His mom, Eva, was still out working her second job. Carefree wasn't that big of a town, but with his life the unpleasant tingling could be from the freaking neighbor's porcelain kitten figurines coming to life and forming an evil army.

So he set about securing the house. Inside was clear. He spidered his way outside and over to the roof. Way colder than he'd expected from a desert but whatever. But making his way along the side of the house he found what he figured was the source of the tingling. Jesse Alexander, Sam's dad. He'd literally not stopped drinking since they'd arrived two nights ago. But Sam and his little sister Kaelynn ignored it. Not in any particularly frightened way. Just like they really didn't want to deal with it so they didn't. And Eva, Sam's mom, was so busy that she wasn't home all that often. When she was home, she acted much more annoyed than worried. Definitely never anxious or frightened. So Peter figured he was much more likely to accidentally kill himself with alcohol poisoning than be a danger to his family.

"Hey, what's up?" Peter said, concerned that Sam's dad was awake and outside at two in the morning. Eva wasn't due home until nine. Peter hadn't checked the thermometer but his New Yorker Sense was telling him it was not quite freezing. The guy definitely shouldn't be out on his porch in a sleeveless shirt and pants alone.

He made a noise that Peter couldn't exactly understand but definitely had him worried. While he wasn't an expert in whatever space-ese like Sam and his dad and sister, he knew enough to know it probably was some slurred attempt at English. Was he actually so drunk he was poisoned now? Christ.

Mr. Alexander stumbled into Peter, not for support standing but for some kind of hug. He reeked of bourbon, stale sweat and cheap cologne. He did manage to say, "Gimme a minute."

"Woah there, Mr. Alexander you doing okay?" Peter held his hands up, not really hugging him back but not shoving him immediately away. Kind of weird, spider sense still tingling, but probably because Sam's dad was either slowly freezing to death or so drunk he'd managed to poison himself. 

"Yeah, yeah 'm good," he said, sort of uncomfortably close to Peter's neck. Like stubble making his own skin itch and mouth unpleasantly hot and against his Adam's apple.

Okay. Peter could handle this. He was Spider-Man! Get Jesse to acknowledge that, immediately, he needed to get inside. And maybe give him some rum and coke without the rum. Then try and figure out which he needed more, the emergency room or hydration and a nap.

"S good," Jesse said again. Definitely that one and not 'smells good'. 

"Good, good, glad you're good, so, hey," Peter began.

"You smell so good," he said. Leaving no room for doubt as to what he'd tried to say. And went from uncomfortable drunken uncle hug to holy shit bad touch just like fucking that.

Peter laughed. Because holy shit, was this actually happening right now? Was his partner's father actually trying to drunkenly solicit him for? Christ. Okay. Maybe he's just, really, incredibly, super drunk and also lonely and also bi and also

"Wanna suck your dick, Pete," Jesse said, way too loud and in between completely unwanted and unasked for kisses to Peter's neck. Nope. There went any possibility that Jesse didn't know who he was coming onto.

"That's not appropriate," was the only thing Peter managed to say. He could **not **accidentally kill Sam's dad by violently removing him from his person. For lots of reasons, really. But mostly because he wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't actually accidently crush his bones if he touched him right now.

Jesus Christ.

"Ya think?" Jesse responded with a laugh that was disturbingly genuine. What the fuck.

"Yes. This is not appropriate," Peter reiterated. He flexed his fingers and tried to gauge what level of proportionate spider strength he was using for just that. He wasn't sure exactly. But he was sure that it wasn't safe to touch a person without breaking them.

"Just really want to suck your dick," Jesse insisted, completely heedless and uncaring of Peter being wildly NOT into anything about this situation.

"Jesse. I am madly in love **with your son**," Peter said. Maybe he was just, so drunk he'd forgotten about Sam and him being a thing? While said son slept on the couch with his also sleeping daughter literally one wall away.

"Mmm yeah, I'm madly in love with Sammy too," Jesse said in agreement.

"Uhhh, what." Peter said, trying to mentally reframe this into anything other than what it sounded like.

"You smell so good, fuck," Jesse said. Not helpful. But an answer that made unpleasant memories way too fresh and all Peter could think was he'd forgotten his stupid toiletries bag on the counter. In New York.

"I smell like Sam," Peter said. Then interrupted whatever freshly horrible thing was falling out of Jesse's mouth with. "Shut up."

"Huh?" Jesse Alexander said, as if it was somehow a bewildering concept that his son's partner was anything other than wildly turned on by the fact that he'd just basically not so thinly implied he either wanted to or actually had done this sort of thing with his own child.

"Shut up. Stop touching me, or so help me I am going to see how far I can throw someone and find out how many bones you break when you land," Peter informed him. This was an even worse goddamn nightmare than he'd thought it could get. Not that getting sexually assaulted by your partner's dad could get any better. But wow was he really just this disgusting of a person? Would he even remember this when he woke up? Jesus, would he even remember?

Waking Sam up wasn't really an option. Because, again, lots of reasons. Only one of which was, if Peter was having trouble not accidently breaking as many bones as he could before this creep passed out, Sam might actually kill him. Maybe. Probably not?

Jesse whined petulantly and had the fucking gall to say, "can't I at least get a kiss?"

"No. You can start walking. If you don't surrender yourself to the nearest Earth authorities within the next twelve hours you will never see any sun, or star or the sky of any planet or-" Peter cut himself off and stepped away from him, placing himself between Jesse and the door to his house. "Leave. Now."

"What? I'm, it's freezing," he responded. Actually acting confused. Peter could not, would not, escalate this situation. He'd already been here! He'd already **had** his defining heroic coming to the light side moment! When he'd had his Uncle Ben's killer at his angry teenaged mercy and he'd beaten the crap out of him he but then he'd realized he was going to kill him and he didn't! People were only supposed to get one of those things a lifetime!

"Nope. Not yet. Guess you better hurry up and get gone then, before it gets any colder," Peter informed him.

"But, what, I thought this was n opportunity!"

"It's not. Walk away," Peter said. Damn, why couldn't he sound as intimidating as his brother? How was it not more obvious than the full moon on a cloudless night that he was A Threat. But something about this time seemed to stick. Jesse stumbled away, falling off the porch. He, eventually, managed to get back up, and kept staggering down the drive and away. Peter prowled around the house. Spider silent. He didn't really feel any better when he was done. But his Spider Sense was silent. Another circuit of the house. 

In the distance, coyotes called their demonic sounding yipping pack whatever the fuck. Peter very deliberately blanked his thoughts. He did not need someone's death, no matter how immaterially or unspecifically or unprovable or improbable.

He was too aware, almost. He needed to talk with someone. But he couldn't wake up Sam without waking up his sister.

Jesus Christ.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't bottom," Sam said, breaking their heated kiss.

"Oh, okay, that's, you know. Cool. Whatever. I'll bottom, no big," Peter said, after a moment spent reordering his thoughts. Unexpected but seriously okay. Peter was more than happy with whatever Sam wanted, after all.

"Really. No big? I feel so barely adequate," Sam responded with sarcasm but no real heat. He kissed Peter's neck.

"Ohmygosh Sam you know that's not what I meant! I meant! It's cool! I'll be your bottom, no b- no  **problem** ," Peter said, blushing. 

" _ Sí sí,  _ You know I can't resist teasing you, Webs," Sam responded with a grin.

Sam really  **couldn't** resist teasing him. Especially during foreplay. It was wonderfully frustrating and made the stretch and burn off being filled even better. 

Afterwards, Sam was just as clingy as Peter. It wasn't perfect, but it  **was** wonderful. Peter was still completely smitten and Sam was definitely wooed. It was great.


End file.
